


Wanna Hang Out?

by AriaGrill



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, OC, Phone Calls, ocxcanon, phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noba Grill is having a bad morning, and calls up her turtle friends to see if they would like to hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Hang Out?

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to test/show the relationships of my Noba with the TMNT turtles

Noba Grill was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She stirred in her sleep, and sunk lower into bed and nuzzled her face into her pillow. She hummed in pleasure from her warm and snug state. She was abruptly woken up and was startled awake from her loud alarm that was a generic rock tune. Noba shut it off and loudly groaned into her pillow. She looked at her phone reading 7am. “I don’t want to adult today!” She cried out. She couldn’t call Zorrah or Amaya, Zorrah can’t get busted with her gang thing, and Amaya can’t get found out by the foot. Caiside Had work, bringing back endangered species is quite important. She thought about the guys, but again, they have to be ready to protect people, and most likely would not want to simply “hang out” 

Noba picked up her “shell cell” and called one of the guys at random. “Yeah, what is it?” A gruff and rough voice said. Raph

“Wow, be any more hostile towards me and I’ll have to write a tumblr post about you!” She said to him.

He ignored what she said.“Mikeys not here, this is my phone.” He informed her, growing slightly impatient.

“I know it's you, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something.” she joyfully said, changing her position to where her head was upside down off the bed.

Raph sighed “Goodbye, Noba.” 

“No, no wait!” He hung up on me! She thought. “Hump…” She huffed. She smiled widely and had a devilish thought. “I know, I’ll tell on him!” She dialed Leo.

“Noba?” He said over the phone “Is everything alright?”

“Well…” She was about to tell on Raph, but then decided against it. For one, it would be mean, and two, Zorrah would be pretty angry at her. “Yeah, I’m good. Just wanted to see if you wanted to do anything?” 

“Can’t, sorry, I’d like to but can’t.” 

“Oh, ok. Thanks anyway”

He was taken aback by her understanding “That's it? You aren't going to ask why I can’t hangout with you?” 

“Well, yeah I’d like to know, but I can already guess what why. If you wanted to tell me, I like to think you would.”

“What do you even seen in each other?”

“Who, me and Mikey? Do you really want me to go into that?”

“Definitely, but not now.” He chuckled.

“Of course, goodbye Leo”

“Bye, Noba.” Noba smiled and hung up the phone. ‘Time to harass Don!’ She thought 

“Yello?” An overly cheerful and optimistic voice rang over the phone. 

“Hey Doony!”

Doon-- Donnie chucked. “Hello, Noba.”

“How are you on this crappy morning?”

“It's 27.7 degrees, and sunny.” Don flatly replied.

“American, please.”

“About 80 degrees.”

“Ah, right. But you know me! I love fog, clouds, and rain!” She exclamed

“So what was it you needed?”

“Awh come on! Your like my best friend! Can't a girl just call her best friend to say hi and if he wanted to hang out?” 

“You really need more human friends.” She could almost see his face over the phone, filled with empathy and a bit of annoyance.

“But humans are assholes, I don't want to put you in danger should anyone follow me, and most college aged ones are oversized infants!” She cried out.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, and the sewer with mutant ninjas is better.”

“Well, smells better than most city folk, and you guys are the reason I prefer people that aren't people.. So, can I come down and help you science or what?” 

“Yeah, sure. Mikeys not going to be awake for a while, though.”

“If I wanted to be with him, I would be, but I called you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah…”

Noba smiled and said, “I’ll be there in the hour.”

“See you when you get here” Noba hung up, and dragged herself out of bed, and got dressed. She headed out to see her science bro, to do science.


End file.
